Legally Hogsmeade
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: "Oh, I'm sure Sirius Black will be arrested soon, Harry. You'll be able to come with us to Hogsmeade next time." Hermione tells Harry one afternoon. But Harry wants to go there now, and legally. So the Weasly twins help him out, and the end result is a most spectacular, and unexpected, one. AU Prisoner of Azkaban and AU Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

The Room of Requirement

"Oh, I'm sure Sirius Black will be arrested soon, Harry. You'll be able to come next time." Hermione Granger told Harry the day before she and the other third years were to go to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, and we'll bring back lots of sweets for you, mate." Ron Weasly added, not noticing the fact that he was drooling.

The next morning was Halloween, and everyone was looking forward to the feast, and of course, Hogsmeade. Harry sighed as he watched his two friend's leave, wishing that he could go with them.

He waved to them, and started to head back to Gryffindor Tower, when he heard someone calling his name. Harry turned, and grinned when he noticed Fred and George come running towards him.

"Hello, Gred. "Hello, Forge." He said pleasantly, making the twins laugh loudly.

"Harry, old boy, it's good to see you." George said, and then added, "You want to go to Hogsmeade, don't you?"

Harry nodded, and Fred cut in, saying, "Well, that's good, because we can take you there, without leaving the school. The three of us can hang out there."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but allowed the twins to lead him to the seventh floor. When the twins stopped, Fred turned to Harry, and said, "Wish really hard to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry gave him an odd look, but complied. As he thought about how much he wanted to go, George said, "O.K. Harry, open your eyes.

When he did so, Harry was surprised to see a door in front of him, which Fred opened, and led him inside. Harry gasped, and Fred, grinning at the look of pure astonishment on his face, said, "Welcome, Harry Potter, to the Room of Requirement."

Good? Bad? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly and James in Hogsmeade

_Previously:_

_Harry gasped, and Fred, grinning at the look of pure astonishment on his face, said, "Welcome, Harry Potter, to the Room of Requirement."_

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, looking around the streets of Hogsmeade in amazement.

"Well, if you have real need of it, this room can become anything you want it to be, like a bathroom or a place to hide from Filch." Fred explained.

"Wicked," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear, before thinking,_ the only thing that would make this place better is if my parents could be here with me._

No sooner had he thought that, then there was a very loud POP! Behind him. Harry spun around, and almost shrieked with joy as he realised his wish had indeed come true.

A very tall, beautiful, and very young woman walked towards Harry, her red hair blowing in the light breeze, and her arms outstretched.

"Mum?" Harry asked, in pure amazement, as another figure joined the first. "Dad?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi, Harry." They called in unison, and, for the first time that Harry could remember, they all shared a family hug. Lily and James were crying, as they were so happy to see their baby again.

"I've missed you both so much, oh, Sirius Black is going to regret betraying you two to Voldermort."

Lily and James drew back in surprise. "What are you talking about?" James asked Harry, his brown eyes widening.

"Sirius Black was your Secret Keeper, and he works for Voldermort. He betrayed you, and he's the reason why I grew up with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry said, but he was cut off by both his parents at the same time, each trying to say something at once, but all that came out was a jumble of words.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He said, and Lily spoke first, saying, "You never should have gone to my sister's, you were to go and live with your godfather, Sirius Black."

"Sirius and I changed Secret Keepers, and it must have been Peter Pettigrew that betrayed us to Voldermort." James added through slightly gritted teeth.

In all the excitement of his parents coming back, Harry had completely forgotten about Fred and George, until Lily said, "Are you two Molly Weasley's children?"

Harry's mouth dropped. "I'm so sorry, Fred and George, but allow me to introduce you to my parents, the late Lily and James Potter."

Fred and George shook Lily's hand politely, before enthusiastically shaking James' hand. Then they did something incredibly strange, and gave James a hug. He was gobsmacked and confused at the same time, but simply stared when the twins bowed to him.

"We owe you so much, Mr. Prongs. Thank you for the wonderful gift you left behind for us." Fred said, grinning.

James grinned back. "Oh, good, so you found the Marauder's Map, then?" He asked, as Harry's tummy rumbled.

George turned to look at Harry. "Hungry, are you? I'd recommend going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

Lily smiled and said, "Now that sounds like a lovely idea. If you don't mind, we would like to tag along with you for lunch, and then do a bit of shopping, before going back up to Heaven."

Harry gasped. "Heaven, what's it like?" He asked, excitedly.

Lily smiled again, and said, "It's like living in a humongous palace, with turrets flying every day. Outside the palace are streets paved with gold, and it's true what they say about believers getting a crown. Mine's set with lilies made out of emeralds, whereas your father's is simply set with diamonds, cut into the shape of hearts."

"Wow, it sounds magical." Harry sighed enviously. "I just wish you could come back, that's all."

Lilly's eyes sparkled in delight as he said this. "But we can come back, Harry."

Harry stared, and Lily said, "You know, twenty is far too young to die, which is why last night an angel came up to us, and offered us a chance to be your parents again."

Harry's own eyes sparkled, and he asked, "When can you come back?"

"At midnight, tonight." His mother answered, and with that, the five of them went to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks together.

That afternoon was a delightful one for Harry, as he, his friends and his parents strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade, looking in all the shops.

Harry, Fred, and George went to Honeydukes and bought some Butterbeer, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and some Peanut Butter Fudge. Then they shared the Butterbeer with James and Lily, and Harry brought up the subject of his parents returning to life.

"So, how can you come back?" Harry asked, and Lily answered by asking him a question in turn.

"Harry, in this school is a teacher called Professor Snape. Can you please go and find him for me?"

Professor Snape was decanting Wolfsbane Potion into a vial, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called, and sneered when he saw Potter walking in.

"Yes, Potter? What do you want?" He asked, coldly.

"Help, please, Professor." Potter answered, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me, Sir." Potter said, and led him to the fourth floor of the castle, whereupon a door appeared, and they went in.

Severus was amazed when his best friend, Lily Potter came running towards him, and, after giving him a hug, explained the situation.

When she finished explaining the situation, a beam of golden light enveloped her James, and Lily said that they were going back to Heaven for a few hours.

"See you tomorrow." Harry called, and waved goodbye, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower with the rest.

AN: I really hope you liked that. Now, I must give some credit to my good friend Alethea27, who has made both Lily and James come back from the dead in all her stories. The other thing is that my ghosts are solid ghosts, which is why things like hugging and shaking hands are possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Alive Again

That night, after the Halloween feast, all the Gryffindor's headed up to their tower, only to realise that the painting of the Fat Lady had been shredded from the portrait hole.

"Who'd do something like this?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

When Professor Dumbeldore arrived, and had been informed by the school's poltergiest that Sirius Black had done the filthy work, he sent all the students down to the Great Hall. He then magicked up sleeping bags, and left the students to sleep the night there.

All of the students were fast asleep, all except Harry. He was excited about his parents coming back to life, and knew that he could make up an excuse of having a detention with Snape, so he could see them.

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny, with no capture of Sirius Black. After breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione that Professor Snape had given him dentention yesterday for blowing up a cauldron in Remedial Potions.

"Remedial Potions?" Said a horrified Ron. "Gosh, it's bad enough to have one class with that bat every week. But remedial potions, it must be dreadful."

Harry nodded, and said, "Yeah, I've got dentention with him until he says otherwise. See you later." He waved goodbye to them, and headed towards the dungeons. Once there, he knocked, and went in.

Professor Snape and Lily were laughing together at old memories, and James was still out cold. Lily turned, and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Good Morning, Harry," she said, and invited him to sit next to her, just as James woke up.

"Hi, Harry," he said, sleepily, as Professor Snape smirked at him. "How did you get away from your friends, Potter?" He asked, and Harry, smirking as well, said, "I told Ron and Hermione that I had a dentention with you, sir."

Snape looked impressed. "Yes, well, I suppose they would believe that."

The rest of that morning, Harry told his mother and father about growing up with the Dursley's, and all that had happened whilst at Hogwarts.

James, Lily, and Snape were very sympathetic when they discovered all the abuse that Harry had been through as a child, but nobody found it funny when Harry told them about the times when he had almost been murdered in one way or another.

"... And to top it all off, Sirius Black destroyed the portrait of the Fat Lady last night." Harry finished, and James fell about laughing.

"Sirius never did like that portrait, but he's a good guy, Harry, and your godfather." He said, his brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"You really have inherited your father's flare for making trouble, Harry." Lily said, sternly. "I don't want to hear of you making more trouble." She said, and in her tone was a voice that plainly said,_ or else I'll send you a Howler._

Harry smiled. "OK, Mum. Is it ok if I go and have lunch?"

"Of course, Harry, and if your friends ask, your dentention was to clean my bathroom." Said Professor Snape, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Harry left, and made up his mind to not tell anyone about his parents.

_The dentetion excuse will work for a while,_ he thought as he joined Ron and Hermione for lunch.


End file.
